


Pillows and Confessions

by blitzturtles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: "Anything really...pillow talk? Shiro's first "I love you"?" -Prompt Fill





	

Shiro brushes his fingers through Allura’s hair. His thoughts wander, thinking over the last week. It’s been rough, with barely any time to relax. He’s still tense, even now. Wound up like a spring. All he’s waiting for now is a signal.

He startles slightly when Allura’s hand reaches up, gently grasping at his and coaxing it out of her hair. She kisses his scarred knuckles gently. “You’re thinking too much,” she says gently, reaching her other hand up to touch his cheek. 

He closes his eyes, breathing out a soft sigh. “I know.” When he opens his eyes again, he’s greeted with a small, reassuring smile. His stomach flutters, and, for a moment, he wonders if that feeling will ever stop. Stars, he hopes not. He wants to feel the same, weightless feeling five, ten, fifteen years down the line. If they’re lucky enough to make it that long. “I love you,” the words slip out so easily, as if he’s said them a thousand times before.

The shocked expression on Allura’s face reminds him of how little truth there is in that thought. His heart hammers in his chest, but the surprise quickly turns into a wide, beaming smile. She kisses him, laughing, and he can’t help but do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (@blitzturtle) to talk about headcanons, prompt ideas, and general nonsense!


End file.
